northcampsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarex
CONCII.jpg|status = Deceased (original timeline) Alive (new timeline)|firstappearance = Guardians of the Screaming Book|latestmention = The Curse of North Camps|latestappearance = The Curse of North Camps Part II|portrayedby = Rowan Wood|gender = Male|occupation = Warlord|infobox = NC2|home = Arion (formerly) The Ivano|species = Unknown|eyecolor = Black|nextappearance = The Curse of North Camps Part III (rumored)}} ' ' was an alien overlord who worked with Zarqia. Biography After receiving a prophecy that states that a group of kids from a place on Earth would destroy them, Zarex and Zarqia decided they needed to destroy them first. They first mutated a fish, which became the Creature from Rangeley Lake, and sent it to terrorize North Camps. The aliens later made a deal with the Old Man in the Woods: he would steal binkies for them while luring the North Camps Kids into a trap, and they would take him to a different planet so he could relax. The Mean Woman was hypnotized by Zarex and Zarqia when she attempted to turn all the adults in North Camps into zombies. The two sent the Screaming Book to Earth in their last bid to destroy the Kids.Master Plan''The Curse of North Camps Part II At some point, Dr. Williams took the body of Lir Wood to escape Zarex and Zarqia, who sent him from his planet to destroy North Camps. However, he sacrificed to avoid a run-in with his former masters, who were reportedly on their way to North Camps by then, fifty years after they were destroyed in an alternate dimension.The Curse of North Camps Original Timeline= In an alternate dimension, Zarex and Zarqia came to destroy North Camps. They killed the Old Man in the Woods when he tried to oppose them, but when the North Camps Kids arrived through the Screaming Book's power, they managed to reach the Old Man before he died. He said they needed to find the Power Crystal, which was the energy source of Zarex and Zarqia's spaceship. The Kids and destroyed it, which caused the ship to blow up, and presumably killing Zarex and Zarqia while destroying the rest of North Camps.Guardians of the Screaming Book |-|New Timeline= In an alternate dimension, Zarex and Zarqia came to destroy North Camps. They killed the Old Man in the Woods when he tried to oppose them, but when the North Camps Kids arrived through the Screaming Book's power, they managed to reach the Old Man before he died. He said they needed to find the Power Crystal, which was the energy source of Zarex and Zarqia's spaceship. The Kids tried to destroy it, but failed, due to James being absent from the group. Instead, Zarex and Zarqia destroyed Noth Camps and the Kids. Sometime later, Zarex and Zarqia traveled to Earth in 2062 to kill the rest of the Kids. For an unknown reason, they also instructed the Mean Woman to return from the Netherworld, but she warned the Kids that the aliens were coming, promoting Zarqia to use the Creature from Rangeley Lake (which the aliens once again took control of) to "finish her." Later, while Zarqia was distracting the Kids, Zarex snuck up on them and knocked out Emma. He brought her to the Ivano, then teleported down to the Camps to make a deal with the Kids, as they had captured Zarqia. Personality Zarqia was cruel, and was willing to destroy a whole site and take hundreds of lives to achieve his goals. Relationships * Zarqia - Partner * The Creature from Rangeley Lake - Ally turned Enemy * The Old Man in the Woods - Ally * The Mean Woman - Ally * Dr. Williams - Ally turned Enemy (deceased) * The Old Man in the Woods - Enemy (deceased) * Kira Goldberg - Enemy * James Goldberg - Enemy * Rowan Wood - Enemy * Corey Schmolka - Enemy * Zachary Schmolka - Enemy * Bella Caporusso - Enemy * Lir Wood - Enemy * Jeffrey Goldberg - Enemy Appearances References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Creature From Rangeley Lake Category:Non-human characters Category:Inhabitants of the Screaming Book World Category:The Screaming Book trilogy Category:Villains